l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaneka
Akodo Kaneka was the illegitimate son of Akodo Toturi and the geisha Hatsuko. He was taken to a spirit realm by the Dragon of Water until he was ready, he was then returned to Ningen-do and raised by the Lion Clan. Also known as the Bastard Secrets on the Wind - Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman and the Wind of War. Kaneka's Birth The dates of Kaneka's birth were complicated. Hatsuko was pregnant with Kaneka during the Scorpion Coup, and gave birth to him sometime after. As she was unaware that she was pregnant at the time of the coup it was most likely that Kaneka was born early on in 1124. It was at this time that the Dragon of Water intervened and removed the infant Kaneka and his mother from the mortal realm to prevent Kaneka interfering with Toturi's destiny. Kaneka was then returned to the mortal realm no earlier than 1130, still an infant. A Forgotten Saga, Part 3 His visit to Shinden Horiuchi in 1150 indicated he was not even twenty years old. A Forgotten Saga, Part 1 The Dragon of Water also gave Kaneka a blade which he kept with him in the following years. Complications, by Rich Wulf Learning His Father's Name Kaneka spent his early years growing up in a small hut in Shinomen Mori. His mother never revealed to him who his father was, and eventually he set out to travel the Empire as a ronin. During his travels he met many other individuals whom he came to trust implicitly. A Forgotten Saga, Part 2 Towards the end of his travels, in 1154, he visited the hut where he had been raised. There he encountered the Dragon of Water which revealed to him the truth about his existance and who his father was. Kaneka's Advisors Kaneka decided to offer each of the Great Clans one of his closest advisors as a gift if the clans accepted his protection of the Capital. He sent a letter to Rikako asking her to gather the advisors, then have his lieutenant Shiba Danjuro announce the offer to the clans at the Imperial Court. Sachina Kaneka visited a prominent geisha house while he was living in Nanashi Mura in 1148. He fell in love with the geisha Sachina and asked her to marry him. Sachina refused, and Kaneka left in anger. Masakazu Kaneka encountered the great brute Masakazu in 1149 in Friendly Traveler Village. Kaneka confronted Masakazu about the bully's behaviour, but the two were attacked by soldiers sent by the Steel Chrysanthemum to capture Kaneka. The two killed the soldiers and became good friends. Rikako Kaneka met a young Rikako in 1150 at Shinden Horiuchi. Rikako was not even ten years old when Kaneka visited his old friend Horiuchi Shoan. Otoya Kaneka studied under Otoya for six months in Shaiga, concluding his training in the early spring of 1152. Etsushi & Uchito Kaneka went on to join the Hidden Storm ronin group which was led by Ryuta. Kaneka befriended Ryuta's two sons Etsushi and Uchito, and the three were good friends long after the Hidden Storm's destruction and the death of Ryuta at the hands of the Forest Killers in 1152. Fusami Kaneka encountered a young woman named Fusami in Kaeru Toshi in 1153. A drunk Kaneka challenged Fusami to a duel, which was fought the next day. Kaneka lost, but the two became good friends. Kazumasa Kaneka encountered the adventurer Kazumasa while travelling in Shinomen Mori. The two became friends very quickly. Qelsaurth In 1154, after his encounter with the Dragon of Water, Kaneka encountered the naga Jakla Qelsaurth who had been roused from the Great Sleep by the presence of the Dragon. Qelsaurth became intrigued by Kaneka's connection with the Dragon and wishes to hear Kaneka's tale. Naoharu Kaneka met Naoharu in 1155 while staying in Ryoko Owari Toshi. Kaneka was being followed by Scorpion at the time, and Naoharu convinced Kaneka that by telling a high ranking Scorpion his secret he would be free from their hold on him. The Bastard Revealed In 1155, in Ryoko Owari Toshi, Kaneka announced himself as the son of the Emperor Toturi I and a geisha. Kaneka's claim was supported by several sources, including the Akodo. This caused many disturbances in the Imperial Court, as that would make Kaneka the oldest child of Toturi. Toturi however never had the chance to officially recognize Kaneka as his son. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 25 Confusion at Court (Gold flavour) Kaneka drew honorable bushi to him much as his father did. A Samurai Never Stands Alone (Gold flavour) The Forgotten Son The story of Kaneka's time as a ronin and how he came to know who his father was, was written down by Doji Tanitsu and called the Forgotten Son. Nimuro offered Lion Championship As soon as Matsu Nimuro knew Kaneka's true lineage he offered to step down as the Lion Clan Champion so that Kaneka might assume his birthright. Kaneka refused, wishing to find his own way. Secrets on the Wind - Part 3, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Assassination Attempts Shortly after the Lion announced Kaneka as the son of Toturi; The Scorpion, beliving his claim false, attempted to assassinate him. The first attempt failed and the Lion heightened security, so Shosuro Yudoka and Shosuro Toson enlisted the aid of Shosuro Aroru. Aroru successfully planted a poisoned trap in Kaneka's armor, but the trap failed because the poison had been replaced by Aroru's wife Shosuro Teiriko. Specters: Unfinished Business III In 1158, when Kaneka was travelling along the Great Crater Road to met with Toturi, he was ambushed and challenged by two Crane duelists, Kakita Marui and Doji Eloka. Kaneka killed both, but was delayed sufficiently so that by the time he reached Ryoko Owari Toshi Toturi had already been killed by the onisu Fushin. The Will of Heaven, by Rob Heinsoo The assassination orders came from Hantei Naseru. Bargains, by Shawn Carman Acknowledged as heir Kaneka was accepted in the Toturi's Funeral by his brother Isawa Sezaru. It was the first time Kaneka met with the widow of his father, Toturi Kaede. Toturi Kaede After the death of Toturi I in 1158, Kaede took the throne Imperial Funeral (Gold flavour) in the Month of the Boar. After ascending to the Throne Kaede realized that she had overstepped her bounds as the Oracle of void. She had tipped the balance of the elements. Four Winds, p. 30 Disappearance of Kaede Kaede gathered the Four Winds, including the revealed bastard, and told that they should decide what would be the best for the Empire. She disappeared into the Void Kaede's Tears (Gold flavour) leaving the Throne empty. Four Winds Failed Winter Court As the other heirs, Kaneka was in attendance at the Winter Court at Kyuden Miya. The meeting between the Four Winds ended abruptely after a Pekkle no Oni was unmasked. Secrets on the Wind - Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Kaneka decided to come back to Lion lands unescorted, and was ambushed by bandits who were killed with the unexpected help of eight Lion scouts led by Ikoma Otemi. Secrets on the Wind - Part 3, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Scorpion Support Shosuro Higatsuku offered Kaneka the favor of the Scorpion Clan if he aided in Scorpion's vengeance against the traitor Yoritomo Aramasu, Shosuro Higatsuku (A Perfect Cut flavour) but Kaneka refused. Acquiring Favor (A Perfect Cut flavour) Mantis Support While in Otosan Uchi, the Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Aramasu visited Kaneka, and offered him the favor of the Mantis, but Kaneka refused it.Outmaneuvred by Force (A Perfect Cut flavour) For an unknown reason the vessel of Aramasu was burned, and sunk. Kaneka offered to aid the Mantis Champion, but he refused to show his displeasure about Kaneka rejecting his previous proposal. Standing Tall (A Perfect Cut flavour) Kaneka maintained his impartiality, showing favour to neither Scorpion nor Mantis. Outmaneuvred in Court (A Perfect Cut flavour) Before the next dawn, Aramasu was killed by Bayushi Kamnan. Nagamaki (A Perfect Cut flavour) New Supporters The new Mantis Clan Champion, Yoritomo Kitao, and the Khan, Moto Chagatai revealed their loyalty to Kaneka. Strength in Unity (Dark Allies flavour) Higatsuku became Kaneka's secret follower Higatsuku intentionally provoked the Bastard at Otomo Baiken's home, in presence of other courtiers. Kaneka waited until the next morning to show him what would happen if Higatsuku was against the Bastard. Kaneka blackmailed the Scorpion by threatening to expose his part in [Aramasu's death to the Mantis Clan. Higatsuku swore allegiance to Kaneka, and became his secret assistant. This event was a manipulation by the Scorpion to include Higatsuku into the ranks of Kaneka. Poisoned Words, by Shawn Carman Yasuki Lineage In 1159 Naseru joined the magistrate Kitsuki Remata to investigate the lineage of Akodo Kaneka. Remata revealed that Kaneka was more closely related to the Yasuki family line than Yasuki Hachi with a scroll given to him by Miya Heikichi Lobbyist (An Oni's Fury flavour) Miya Heikichi (A Perfect Cut flavour) With the support of the Scorpion Kaneka led an army to seize the Yasuki lands himself. Kaneka's Advance (An Oni's Fury flavour) The Crab were allowed to draw upon the resources of the land, while the Crane Yasuki were ordered to leave. Kaneka's Strength (Dark Allies flavour) Both Hachi and Remata suspected foul play regarding the discovery of Kaneka's lineage. Way of the Samurai, p. 96 Naseru Machination Agents of Hantei Naseru had forced a Miya archivist, Miya Ippei, to forge the Yasuki family records to make it seem as if Kaneka was the true Yasuki heir. Naseru used the connection between Ippei and Shosuro Higatsuku, Kaneka's secret Scorpion advisor, to slander his brother's claim on the Yasuki lineage. The aim of the ploy was to get Kaneka's false claim annulled, exposed Higatsuku as the forger, and ruin the Bastard's claims to the throne. Machinations (Dark Allies rulebook) Kaneka did not see any gain in taking the Yasuki name, and instead he would claim his domains by force. Akodo Kaneka (An Oni's Fury flavour) Duel Over the Yasuki In 1159 in the month of the Horse, Yasuki Hachi awaited Kaneka while the Bastard approached Friendly Traveler Village. Hachi ordered Kaneka to leave, but Kaneka insulted the Emerald Champion, attempting to draw them into a duel. Hachi decided to declare a non letal duel, to see whose stance was better. Kaneka took his familiar stance, while Hachi clumsily took the stance of an Akodo Bushi. Hachi lost the duel, but retreated but alive, and Kaneka took control of the Yasuki provinces. Complications, by Rich Wulf Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 37 Kaneka gave the Crab control of the resources and trade in the Yasuki lands, to aid in the fight against the Shadowlands. Clan Letter to the Crab #17 (Imperial Herald v2 #2) Death of Kakita Kaiten The Crane began to retreat, but intended to take the harvest with them, leaving empty storehouses. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 41 Kaneka blocked them at Friendly Traveler Village. Kakita Kaiten issued a challenge, but the Bastard won the duel, killing the Crane. It showed Kaneka to be one of the best duelists in Rokugan. Clan Letter to the Crane #18 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Forgery Exposed Kitsuki Remata met Kaneka and his allies in the Yasuki Palaces to show evidences of forgery in the Kaneka's Yasuki lineage. Hatsuko was, in fact, purchased by the Shosuro from the Nanbu, a small vassal family of the Soshi. He and Kaneka suspected Miya archivist Miya Ippei had forged the documents, but he was found dead from a Liquid Void overdose before he could reveal the truth. Right of Honor, Strength of Steel, by Rich Wulf The Shogun Allegiance to the Shogun He was a very ambitious man, driven to succeed and show Rokugan that he was the son of Toturi in every way. In 1160 at the Yasuki Palaces Higatsuku broke his wakizashi in order to show true allegiance to Kaneka. Higatsuku was quickly followed by Akodo Ijiasu, Moto Chagatai, Hida Hitoshi, Kitsuki Remata and after the refusal of Yoritomo Kitao he obtained the fealty of Yoritomo Kumiko. Kaneka accepted their loyalty and took the title of Shogun. Testimony of Kaneka of Aramasu's Murder Kaneka sworn Kumiko that only three guards of the Storm Legion was assigned to guard Aramasu when the Scorpion arrived were present, instead of the usual twenty, and when the Mantis fleet entered the Golden Sun Bay seeking Scorpion blood, it was the burning wreck of a Storm Legion vessel that stopped them. Fall of Otosan Uchi As soon Kaneka was informed about the Fall of Otosan Uchi he marched his troops to the city. No Price Too High, by Shawn Carman Toturi II After Toturi Tsudao proclamated herself as Empress Toturi II with capital in Kyuden Seppun in 1159, the rest of the heirs planned to declare their own claim upon the throne, but in different cities. Smoke and Mirrors, by Shawn Carman Kaneka selected Yasuki Yashiki by right of his unquestioned military power. Imperial Chancellor Bayushi Kaukatsu Letter (Imperial Herald v2 #5) Cleansing the Ranks Kaneka was attacked in his chambers by three assassins, two died upon Kaneka's blade and the leader fled. The Lion guards of the Shogun had been killed with poisoned darts. Kaneka dismissed Ijiasu as his chief protector and appointed Higatsuku's Scorpion troops instead. Doji Midoru confirmed the leader's sword was crafted from Crane steel, with an insignia near the base of the blade, a snarling wolf with fangs bared for the strike. It was a sword of a ronin Assassin, known as one of the best, and quite mad, but nobody knew his identity. One of the corpses had opium in his lining, evidence that led to Ryoko Owari and his half-brother Hantei Naseru. A Matter of Loyalty, by Shawn Carman The attack had been engineered by Naseru, and performed by Yamainu. Initially the attempt had been plotted by Kaneka himself, who ordered Higatsuku to hire the assassins. The Shogun wanted to purge his ranks of the non true loyal followers, and he had to show a good reason to the others. But Higatsuku did not complete the arrangement, and he believed the assassins came from someone who genuinely wished Kaneka dead. In Kaneka's opinion three fools were not a real threat to him, and it was only a message, instead. They were believed to have been sent by Naseru, who had anticipated his attempt to cleanse the forces of outside influence. Shortly after Chagatai promised the supply of the finest Unicorn steeds for the Shogun's Cavalry, the Mantis would deliver newly built ships, and Ijiasu was ready to do whatever must be done in order to reclaim the Lion's position as Kaneka's chief protector. The new recruit Midoru showed his loyalty beyond any suspect, and the Scorpions saw they were raised in the Shogun's army. After the assassination attempt the position of the Shogun was much better than before. Naseru Manipulation But the real intention of the plot was privately to force the Shogun to overreact, and when they would retaliate the Anvil, Kaneka would appear to be the instigator of the hostilities. The Shogun's armies began to march on Ryoko Owari. Oracle, by Rich Wulf (Heaven and Earth, Rulebook Story) Baraunghar stationed with the Shogun After the Kaiu Wall was retaken, with exception of the Tower of Fear, the Baraunghar were stationed with the Shogun's forces. Clan Letter to the Unicorn #21 (Imperial Herald v2 #6) Ivory Kingdoms Ambassador In 1160 an Ivory Kingdoms ambassador, Rama Singh, had disembarked in Yasuki Yashiki to establish a supply of a special Crane ginseng variety, which only grew in the Fantastic Gardens of the Doji. It was sorely needed as his Maharaja's life depended on the medicine. Strangers, by Rich Wulf Crane Contact Being aware of the gaijin in Kaneka's lands, Doji Akiko sent Kakita Munemori and Konetsu to contact them. Konetsu tried to make a treaty with the gaijin without the Shogun, but Kaneka caught him and the concealed ginseng shipment. Munemori showed the Shogun's Court an Imperial Edict by Toturi II, allowing the gaijin free passage. The edict and the Empress were supported by the Imperial Legions, so Kaneka chose to let the ginseng and the gaijin go free. The Crane marched to Kyuden Doji and made an agreement with the Ivory Kingdoms. Kaneka's Vengeance After the last assassination attempt of Naseru the Shogun decided to march against Ryoko Owari, where the Anvil had his center of power. The defence was fierce an went on a stalemate. Four Winds, p. 55 Kaneka was angry with the Scorpion Clan because they denied to surrender the city and blamed to Higatsuku. Patience (Dark Allies flavour) Toturi III When Hantei Naseru became Emperor, Kaneka was forced to break all ties with those that supported him during his bid for the throne and swear fealty to the Phoenix Clan. Gozoku Kaneka was an active member of the Gozoku, until he recently discovered that a dark conspiracy laid behind the Gozoku, and formed an alliance with Moto Chagatai to destroy it. Defense of the Capital When his brother the Emperor Toturi III left on a search for enlightenment Kaneka too sought answers as The Ronin. Finding none he returned to his army and moved it to the Capital to better protect it. Empress Kurako After the death of his brother Kaneka was politically maneuvered by Naseru's wife Empress Regent Toturi Kurako. Kurako feared Kaneka intented to take her late husband's throne, and revived the previously defunct title of Protector of the Imperial City. At the time of the Khan's assault upon the capital in 1169 Kaneka only had five hundred troops remaining in the capital, and these were ordered away after Kurako recieved news that the Akodo army had arrived to protect the city. Kaneka protested, but was not listened to. The Truest Test, Part 2 Death Kaneka was killed by Moto Chagatai during the Khan's assault on Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho in 1169. The Truest Test, Part 3 External Links * Kaneka (Hidden City) * The Ronin (Test of Enlightenment) Category:Ronin Category:Phoenix Clan Members Category:Lion Clan Members Category:Imperial Families Members Category:Members of the Gozoku